


Humans and Curiosity

by ThisIsLightful



Series: Humans Are Weird [1]
Category: Original Work, humans are space orcs - Fandom, humans are weird - Fandom
Genre: Humans Are Weird, Humans are space orcs, humans and aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLightful/pseuds/ThisIsLightful
Summary: Humans are the only sentient species that cannot consciously control their emotions. One alien discovers this and is promptly horrified.





	Humans and Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be short, so sorry for that

The Humans aboard the ship are all odd. Self-destructive. They drink poison so that they can get “tipsy” and sway and forget and fall apart. They inhale smoke that tears apart their lungs. Their eyes become misted over or steely when a bad memory is brought up.

  
Humans are strange and new, soft and fleshy and vulnerable, and they are taught not to cope. Not to move on. Destructive behaviors are idolized: these behaviors are prettily painted behind stoic characters that refuse to talk about what they need to come to terms with, behind “parties” and “fun” and “don’t be a stick-in-the-mud”.  
Xe is not sure that xe has ever seen any other aliens do this to themselves.

  
It is when he finds designation Ashlee staring outside her window, almost imperceptibly swaying, that xe finally gets an answer.

  
“I wonder what it would be like to jump from this high up, Eqin’arr? I know that the pressure of space would crush my head, that I would freeze, but how long would that take? Would it be too quick for me to realize?” She put her hand on the window, lightly pushing, and xe was nearly asphyxiating on xir’s anxiety. Horror welling up within xir. Would xe have to restrain designation Ashlee? “What would it be like to be pulled into the vacuum that is space?” She turned to face xe, smiling with her teeth. That still seemed predatory to xir, even though logically xe knew that their soft skinned biology did not have the same programming as xir’s own scaly version. “I guess I’ll never know.” She threw her head back in a laugh, “Relax, dude.” Her hand thumped xir’s thorax and xe bit down a growl, “It’s just curiosity. I’m not going to  _do_ anything!”

  
And it felt like a blow to the face. Xe knew why the humans were so idiotic. All sentient creatures had some form of curiosity. Lusting for knowledge, adventure, mischief. Humans did not have a control on their curiosity. They could not turn it off.

  
Briefly, xe wondered if the Council had discussed this. They had discussed creatures with less than six appendages being considered disabled- promptly overruled. Did they know about this? That humans were unable to turn off their curiosity? The term  _Intrusive Thoughts_ made so much more sense, now.

  
Xe shuddered, and quickly absconded. Humans were weird, and their inability to grasp social customs and stop hurting themselves was slowly driving xir insane.


End file.
